


【焉之焉】前男友

by Meerespflanzen



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meerespflanzen/pseuds/Meerespflanzen
Summary: 不虐！
Relationships: 之焉, 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【焉之焉】前男友

如果知乎上有人问“和前男友一起工作是什么样子的？”  
那焉栩嘉和夏之光一定是热赞上的匿名回答者。

小时候曾经有过那么一段难以定义的感情，说是初恋，倒又觉得好像差了点意思，若是被人于私于公问起，少年人都选择闭口不谈。

说不快乐也是假的。

分开之后也还是住同一间屋，坐同一辆车，排练同一支舞。

“那天，之光，穿了双紫色运动鞋”

“嘉哥当时是一身……荧光绿运动套装”

那些曾经是无法被抹去的记忆，就像一些默契是假装不出来的东西。

尽管表面上看起来是最正常不过的兄弟关系，但是听到阿粤有时无差别的调侃打趣：“表面上看起来越没什么，私底下越有问题嘞！”，两人便会心虚却又若无其事地走开。

保姆车上夏之光拿出遮瑕偷偷补妆的时候，焉栩嘉总会不自觉地往那看，笑盈盈地背后学他。

拍摄工作中焉栩嘉被自己坑到要亲鱼，夏之光那天实在看不过去，直接上手抓着给他递过去。

和前男友一起工作好像没有那么糟糕，他以前生活上的小癖好还是那样。

他不小心磕碰到了会咬着嘴唇心里暗自吐槽，他习惯在朋友圈分享的歌单也还在继续……他分手了好像也没有再陷入另一段恋爱关系。

也不知道是在哪个节目上的某个星座大师曾经说过，不管哪个星座的男孩女孩都会不自觉地想要知道自己EX的现状。

……这可能是真的。

玩真心话大冒险的时候心里那个不知道藏在哪儿的雷达就不请自来，整场游戏都在那“哔哔哔哔”地响个不停，夏之光和焉栩嘉中间坐着隔了三四个人，快要轮到自己的前一分钟开始焦虑，同时伸手去拿那瓶气泡水，一抬头，是刚巧坐在对面的他。

毕竟前男友是同事，甚至分手以后比以前很了解彼此。

尽管在外人看来现在关系比以前更糟糕了。

只是在成长的过程中变成了喜好不尽相同的两个个体，却依然还有着不能切断的两段关系。

前男友，同事。

怎么会这么容易就放下呢？

其实心里还在意，其实是表面在假装。

“都说情侣吵架不要那么快就和好，那我们干脆就当是吵了一场持续了好几年的架，现在复合好不好？”

那天焉栩嘉刚刚把电磁炉的火打开，拆开了火锅底料的包装，就收到夏之光的短信。

他拿着筷子的左手顿住了两秒钟，也没有太意外，将筷子放下，用手将火又开大了些。

直接回拨过去电话，对面也几乎是一秒接通。

“……喜欢我吗？”

焉栩嘉觉得夏之光现在可能想说：非要在电话里问吗？

“以前好像都没有说过诶。”

你嘉哥久违的撒娇。

“嗯，我爱你。”

对面坦率地说出来了这句迟来的告白。

“我也爱你。”

锅里的番茄汤开始慢慢沸腾起来，那些升腾的气泡就像是曾经一起讲过的好笑的约定。

关于零食、动画片、零花钱、换手机等等等等有的没的事情。

周末想要去约会的地方。

曾经那些东西都被无限期推迟了。

还好现在还来得及，来得及拥抱，来得及表达这份迟来的感情，来得及和彼此分享快乐和痛苦。

“好久没打电话了，我给你的备注还是上次吵架改的。”

“是什么呢？”

“前男友”

“那现在是不是可以改一下了呢？”

“好的嘉哥”

“要改成'最最亲爱的男朋友'！”

end


End file.
